


Fuse with Me

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Pearlnet Bomb 2016 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Seduction, F/F, Handcuffs, Human AU, One Shot, Swearing, Teasing, Tobacco use, implied past relationship, just for fun, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Garnet comes home to an unwelcome visitor in her house.</p>
<p>Part of the Fusion/Magic prompt for Pearlnet Bomb featuring Officer Garnet and Bad Pearl.  Just a funny short, rated M for implied things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuse with Me

^^^^^^

 

            Brass metal turned and pushed the bolt back thus allowing the front door to be opened.  Officer Garnet stepped into her house and let loose a deep sigh as she stretched.  It had been a long shift and she was ready to kick back and relax once she got out of her uniform.  The faint sharp scent of tobacco smoke wafted into her nostrils putting her on high alert.  Someone was in her house.  Like lighting she snatched her gun from her holster and held it in front as she quickly stepped over to the light switch.

            “Who is there!” the deep accented voice demanded.  “I have a gun!”

            She snapped the lights on to reveal a relaxed lithe figure reclined on her couch.  Messy short strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, worn leather jacket, light blue shirt that had a face with x’s for eyes on the front, rolled up tattered jeans that the shirt was tucked into, and a pair of light blue flats.  A sideways grin was plastered into her face as pale blue eyes looked at her.

            Garnet relaxed and put away her gun.  “Pearl…”  She walked over and crossed her toned arms in front of her chest, leveling the delinquent with a disapproving gaze.

            “Hello, Officer Garnet,” Pearl sweetly replied.

            “How did you get in here?”

            “Through the window.  You should get better locks on them, they weren’t hard to undo from the outside.”

            “That’s breaking and entering,” the curly haired woman growled.

            “Only entering, I didn’t break anything,” the other waved off.

            The taller pinched the bridge of her nose underneath her large sunglasses.  “There’s the door, you can go ahead and leave.”  She turned to the kitchen counter and began to remove her radio and chest camera.

            “Oh c’mon,” came the honeyed voice.

            Garnet jumped back as a hand ran deftly up her firm backside.  Her large hand hovered by her gun as she bared her teeth at her intruder.  Pearl stepped forward, unfazed by any threat Garnet could potentially throw at her.

            “Is that how you’re going to be?” she continued as she took another step forward, hand reaching out to brush the underside of the officer’s chin.

            The dark woman took a step back, trying to keep the distance as Pearl continued to slowly advance.  The back of Garnet’s calves hit the couch, stopping her retreat.

            “Why are you here Pearl?”

            Light blue eyes rolled dramatically.  “I thought you could figure that out by now.”

            “You know how I feel about you,” Garnet said with warning.

            Pearl pushed her in the chest with surprising strength that Garnet fell back into a sitting position onto the couch. Not a heartbeat later the lithe woman sat down on her hips, legs on either side of hers.

            “Which is why I didn’t think you would mind,” Pearl responded, her voice soft like silk.

            Garnet frowned.

            “Fuse with me,” came the whisper as Pearl leaned close; her fingers tracing Garnet’s sharp jaw and square cheekbones.

            “No,” the taller stated as she turned away from the other.

            “Why not?” the voice spoke into her ear.

            “Pearl,” came the warning as Garnet grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away so she wasn’t leaning against her.

            “Don’t you remember?  All those nights we spent together?”

            A wandering hand ran down her side, resting at her hip.  Pearl pushed forward again, Garnet didn’t exactly try to force her away.  She did remember those nights she had spent tangled with the woman that was currently trying to seduce her.

            “That was years ago,” Garnet reminded.

            “It doesn’t have to be years ago,” Pearl countered as she pressed a light kiss on the side of Garnet’s neck.

            The officer took a shaky breath, trying to fight the temptation.  That’s when she smelled it, the faint scent hidden behind the usual tobacco breath Pearl had.

            “You’re drunk,” Garnet deadpanned.

            “Buzzed,” Pearl countered as her hand grabbed Garnet’s wrist.

            “Then you know that my answer is an even bigger ‘No’ now.”

            The strawberry blonde rolled her eyes; then quickly shoved the wrist she was holding up above Garnet’s head.  The sounds of metal ratcheting made Garnet’s eyes widen in panic.  She tried to pull her hand back down but found that it had been handcuffed to the banister running alongside the set of stairs behind the couch.  Garnet quickly reached for her keys in her belt, but Pearl grabbed the free arm and pushed back with both of her arms.  Garnet fought back trying to maintain control and reach for her keys, but the smaller woman was able to force the arm up and cuff it to the banister with Garnet's second set of handcuffs.

            “Pearl!” Garnet shouted as she internally cursed herself for letting her guard down.

            “What?” Pearl frowned sharply.

            “Release me.”

            A thin eyebrow quirked up as a smirk played across thin lips.  “Interesting choice of words, Garnet.”

            “You know what I’m referring to,” she growled as she pulled on the cuffs for emphasis; the metal clinking against the hard wood.

            “M-hm,” Pearl hummed as she sat up and began to run her fingers thoroughly through Garnet’s thick afro.

            “What are you-” Garnet’s question was cut short as Pearl’s flat chest was pressed up against her face.  She turned away from it, fighting down a blush.

            “Ah!  Here it is,” the pale woman stated triumphantly as she sat back down on Garnet’s lap.  “I finally understand why you would always keep one bobby pin in your hair.  A useful tactic if someone were to steal your keys.”

            Nimble fingers dug through her belt for a moment, pulling out the set of keys for the handcuffs.

            “Let’s make sure you don’t have any others hiding around that you could use to escape,” Pearl continued.

            Garnet shifted awkwardly as she was thoroughly frisked for any remaining tools that could be used to undo the handcuffs.  With another “Ah-ha” Pearl found the other set hiding in her utility belt and threw them across the room while putting the other set in her mouth.

            “Now where were we?” she turned her attention to the frowning cop.

            “Do you really want to add this to your breaking and entering?”

            Pearl rolled her eyes and dramatically sighed.  “You’re such a spoil sport.”

            “You’re drunk.”

            “Buzzed,” the thin woman corrected again with a glare.  Her eyes softened as she ran her hands down Garnet’s front; playing with a couple of the buttons.  “Don’t you remember though?  That time we spent together?  You would call it fusion sometimes, especially when you were being more romantic than usual.  After we would reach our climaxes together and would be recovering in each other’s arms, you would say that.  We weren't two people or one person, but an intimate experience.”  A soft sigh made it past Pearl’s lips.  “You were such a hopeless romantic.”

            Garnet remained silent, a firm frown set into her thick lips.  Delicate, yet nimble fingers popped open the first two buttons on Garnet’s shirt, exposing a little bit of skin and the underlying bulletproof vest.

            “Such an amazing fuck too.  God you had me traveling to the stars and back.”  Pearl paused for a moment as she stared down at Garnet’s chest.  “So ridiculously attractive, even in this uniform.”

            “You made yourself crystal clear on how you felt about me that night over four years ago, Pearl.  You and I both know you wouldn’t be here trying this if you weren’t drunk,” Garnet reminded.

            Light blue eyes glanced down at the thigh she was sitting on.  “You really are a spoil sport,” she spat bitterly.

            “Pearl, give me the keys, I don’t want to press any charges on you.”

            “You’re really threatening me with that?” she said incredulously.  “C’mon what’s one more time gonna hurt?”  Pearl leaned forward and whispered into her ear.  “You take me to the stars and back.  And I give you a healthy reminder of why you couldn’t stay out of my bed as much as I couldn’t stay out of yours.”

            Garnet stifled a moan as Pearl ran her tongue up the side of her neck.

            “What do you say?” she offered, lips a mere inch away from hers, half-lidded eyes boring down at her.

            “No.”

            Pearl leaned back and groaned.  “Fine.”

            “Give me the keys Pearl,” Garnet ordered.

            The thin woman smirked and leaned forward again.  “Come and get them,” she said as she briefly displayed the small pieces of metal she still had in her mouth.

            “Pearl…” Garnet growled.

            “Have it your way,” she shrugged as she stood up and walked away.

            “Pearl.”

            The pale woman wandered into the kitchen and opened up the fridge.  She looked around for a moment before pulling out a chilled beer.

            “Pearl, what are you doing?” Garnet tried again.

            Pearl looked over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.  “Leaving, like you asked.”

            “Pearl, at least give me the keys back first.”

            The strawberry blonde gave no heed and just smirked before walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

            “PEARL!” Garnet shouted as she pulled against her restraints.

 

            The aggravated sounds from the trapped cop could be heard for a brief moment as Pearl walked out onto the porch.  A frown drifted across her lips as she noticed that she didn’t get the top off the glass bottle.  With a quick smack she popped the lid off using the edge of the railing around the porch.  The cool smooth liquid ran across her tongue as she took a delicate sip.  Automatically her fingers reached into her jacket to produce a cigarette.  She set the beverage down as she lit one, inhaling deeply.  The small pieces of metal moved in her mouth.  She chuckled as she took them out and put them into her pants pocket.  After another sip, Pearl walked down the three steps and began her walk home in the warmth of the colorful sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Been toying with the idea of possibly writing a story about these two. This was a fun short to write, it actually turned out quite like I pictured it. These two characters have always been intriguing to me.


End file.
